


Wingmen

by stuntyrulz



Series: The Summer McKirk AU Extravaganza [3]
Category: Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: Bars, Cars, Drunkeness, Kissing, M/M, Wingmen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-08
Updated: 2015-06-08
Packaged: 2018-04-03 11:49:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 630
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4099867
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stuntyrulz/pseuds/stuntyrulz
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jim and Leo meet at the bar after their respective partners have found someone. It all goes to hell of the Jaeger bomb.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Wingmen

Jim was _bored_ and that was never a good thing, especially when he was drunk. He’d come out tonight as Gary’s wingman after he got dumped but now after two hours Gary was no where to be seen and Jim was sitting alone at the bar with all the other rejects. He downed his beer and flagged the bartender down for another one. Instead a double of whiskey was placed in front of him, Jim was moping too much to care.

He barely noticed when someone sat next to him. He ordered another drink and downed it in one, he was well on the way to being plastered.

“You shouldn’t drink like that, it’s bad for you” Someone drawled next to him.

Jim snorted and downed the next shot in defiance, “What are you a doctor?” Jim said icily.

“Funnily enough yes. Dr Leonard McCoy” He said sliding a pristine business card across the dirty bar.

“Who the hell brings business cards to a club” Jim laughed, slapping the man on the shoulder.

“Yeah well I’m not from around here” Leo explained.

“Yeah I guessed that. I bet you’re from some upper class family back east” Jim giggled. He was really starting to feel it now.

“Right again and I suppose you’re some hipster douche studying at Berkley” Leo replied dryly.

“Wow dude, it was like we were made for each other. Totally right. I even drive a Prius”

“You poor thing, your mom must be so disappointed” Leo joked.

“Well you must drive some awful polluting thing that costs more than the rest of us make in a year”

“I drive a Merc” Leo said, downing his drink and ordering another.

“So I was right then” Jim said, waving down the bartender and getting them both Jaeger bombs.

“What the hell is this?” Leo asked when it arrived.

“It’s a Jaeger Bomb. Trust me you’ll love it” Jim promised him, “Okay we both down it on the count of three. One. Two. Three” Jim called before they both downed the concoction.

Leo grimaced slammed the glass down onto the bar. “Urgh remind me never to take drinks recommendations from you”

Jim was laughing hysterically at Leo’s face, “Oh Bones your face is a picture” He said in between laughs.

“Where the hell did Bones come from” Leo slurred.

“Anyone who does a Jaeger bomb is too young to be called Leonard, Bones”

Leo shrugged in agreement and stared over at the dance floor. He couldn’t see Geoff, he must have gotten lucky with some girl.

“So Bones, wanna get out of here?” Jim asked, leering slightly.

“Hell Yeah” Bones agreed and together they stumbled their way out into the cool night air.

As soon as they were halfway down the alley that the entrance to the bar, Bones slammed Jim against the wall, he missed Jim’s mouth on the first try but soon they were kissing like it was going out of style.

Jim pulled back first, “My Prius is just around the corner” Jim breathed.

“Both of us are far too drunk to drive” Bones questioned.

“I wasn’t planning on driving, although I may get to go for a ride” Jim slurred, leering down at Leo’s crotch.

Leo almost picked Jim up and began carrying him over to the car park, “Let’s go, I’ve never had sex in such a unarrousing car.” Leo guffawed as he continued to drag Jim over to the car in question.

“Fuck off Bones, that car is a work of art”

“Careful now Jim or you won’t get that ride you want”

Jim shut his mouth and gazed up at Leo, “Fine then”

“I can see we’re gonna get on just fine” Bones whispered as he pushed Jim down onto the back seat.


End file.
